


The Time to Come (A Time for Joy)

by libgysig



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libgysig/pseuds/libgysig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. 100 words about Guinevere after 5 x 13 (thus spoilers). Previously posted on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Time to Come (A Time for Joy)

Somehow, Guinevere found herself in the second month since that terrible news had split her life in two.

And, between the rigours of rule and the depths of her heartbreak, she also found herself in the second month without her bleeding.

The explanations were running out.

_Perhaps._

Arthur may have taken her heart with him into the realm beyond, but he had left a piece of himself with her.

She felt strangely vulnerable, but Leon was as steadfast as he always had been.

She did not find Leon's hand on hers as strange as she might once have thought.

_Perhaps._


End file.
